NWR Origins
NWR Origins will be a mini-series of nine episodes that portray the history of the NWR engines. It will begin airing on December 3, 2015 and will finish in January 6, 2016. These will celebrate the 70th anniversary of the RWS and the 100th anniversary of the NWR. About There will be nine episodes. They will be focused on Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Donald, Douglas, and Oliver. Gordon and Oliver's episodes will be two parts. James's story will be Thomas and the Breakdown Train from his point of view, and Percy, Toby, and Duck's history will not be shown as their arrival was already told in the Railway Series and TV series. It will show what happened with Donald & Douglas's plan to sneak both engines onto Sodor, and Oliver's run from scrap. The first five episodes will take place from 1915-1925, while episode 6 in 1945, episode 7 in 1959, and episode 8-9 in 1967. Episodes *''These are all working titles, and may change.'' # Tank Engine Mixup (Thomas) # Two's Company (Edward) # The Trouble with 3 (Henry) # Pride of the LNER (Gordon, Part 1) # The Tragedy of Number 98462 (Gordon, Part 2) # The Really Splendid Engine (James) # Smuggling from Scotland (Donald and Douglas) # The End of an Era (Oliver, Part 1) # On the Run (Oliver, Part 2) Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Donald & Douglas * Oliver * Sir Topham Hatt * Toad * 98462 * 87546 * Eagle the Red Engine * Neil * Clive * Matthew *The following are all fan characters, either by Thomas1Edward2Henry3 or WildnorWester. * Adam * Jinty * William * Wallace * Thompson Percy, Toby, and Duck may also appear. Cast * Thomas: JakerBraker123 * Edward: EnterprisingEngine93 * James: Andrew Homer * Donald and Douglas: Carson0802200 * Oliver: Peel Godred Branch * Toad: Donad9andDouglas10 * 98462: DarthWill3 * Eagle: Kanefan701 * Everyone Else: Thomas1Edward2Henry3 Trivia * This is not a remake of The Adventure Begins. ''In T1E2H3's universe as well as the Railway Series, the engines arrived in order of their numbers, with Thomas being the first in 1915. * A teaser trailer was released on September 25, and a full trailer with footage from the first two episodes was released on October 21. A second trailer, with actual dialogue, was released on November 12. More will be released as the series nears completion. * T1E2H3's timeline of Sodor events differs from the general fan accepted timeline. The events of the ''Three Railway Engines ''takes place in 1924, while every subsequent book takes place the year before the publish date. (ex. ''Thomas the Tank Engine takes place in 1945) * Originally, there was going to be an episode dedicated to Diesel which would show what happened whilst Duck was at Wellsworth. However, it was cut because it would add another long story that would require work. * This will be the first time voice actors are used since The Search for Smudger. * The episodes will get darker as they progress. * Filming began on September 6, 2015 and will continue until December. * Gordon and Oliver's stories will be two part episodes. * The engines will be portrayed in the following liveries: Thomas in his LB&SCR maroon, Edward in his Furness Railway maroon, Gordon in his LNER Green, James in his L&YR black, and Oliver in his BR dark green. * If the series is successful, a sequel series may be made in late 2016. Gallery